Guardian: Rebirth
by asta-shadows
Summary: Jack was finally a guardian, something he never thought of becoming. But not too soon after his ceremony, he met a oddly familiar girl. As he got to know her more, his long-forgotten memories surfaced as he faced the hidden truth. He realized there's more to this girl than he thought, and the connection they both shared; present and past.


**Hello! If you are wondering, yes, this is the sequel to Guardian. If you haven't read that first, then this story will probably be confusing. I recommend reading that first before coming here.**

 **When I finished Guardian, I was wondering if anyone caught the little thing i threw in there. Some did so I am really excited. This sequel will explain everything that probably did not make sense in the first part. Please feel free to PM me anything that did not make sense in the Guardian so I do not leave it out in this part.**

 **Thank you all for your support. I hope you enjoy this part as much as the first!**

* * *

" _That voice, I know that voice…but I can't remember…why does she sound so sad? Who is she? Do I know her? I want to touch her. I want to hold her. But…I can't remember…"_

Jack was startled by the loud clanking noise in the room. He sat up straight and looked to the source. Phil had tripped over the elves who was carrying a silver tray of half-eaten cookies. They went into a full-blown argument with neither sides truly understanding what the other was saying.

Jack shook his head to shake off the sleep deprivation. Tooth flew over to Jack hovering besides him as she looked at him worriedly.

"You would think that being a spirit or guardian, or whatever we are, that we wouldn't need to sleep." Jack said as he rubbed his eyes with his fingers.

Tooth giggled and shrugged her shoulders. "Everyone needs sleep. We don't have that exception either."

Jack turned to look at Tooth. "And what about you? Don't you work 24/7?"

Tooth smiled. "Well, I do have my baby tooth to help."

Jack yawned. "Well, aren't you the lucky one."

"If you're going to talk about lucky, talk about North and Bunny. They only get to do their work one night a year. Right, Sandy?"

Sandy turned around from where he was standing. He put up a thumbs up and turned back around to watch the elves eating the cookies off the ground. Tooth hovered over to where Sandman is standing while talking to her baby tooth. Bunny was busy painting an egg with a paint brush, and North is nowhere to be found.

Jack stood up from his seat and walked on over to Bunny. "Hey, Kangaroo. What's with all the commotion?"

Bunny looked up at Jack and glared, but went back to his painting. "Meeting. We have it once every decade or so…depending…"

Jack waited for Bunny to finish but he was busy painting, so Jack decided to walk away. Suddenly, North emerged through the heavy wooden doors. "Ah, friends! Welcome." He grabbed a tray from the elves and lifted it up. "Cookies?" As usual, only Sandy grabbed one that wasn't touched by the elves yet. "Let us begin!"

Jack stretched his arms and legs out as he yawned. After sitting for what seemed like hours, his body became sore. He rolled his neck from side to side as everyone started to leave.

Tooth hovered over to Jack. "Well, stop by when you get the chance. We'd love some company."

The baby tooths squealed as they followed Tooth home. Jack waved after each guardian left, leaving only him and North standing at the door.

"Well, I guess I better get going too." Jack said as he waved his staff.

North grabbed Jack's shoulder just as he was about to leap off. Jack turned to look at North startled. "Jack. Have all of your memories come back?"

Jack stared at him puzzled. "Yeah. Why?"

North let go of Jack. "Everything?"

"Of course." Jack raised an eyebrow.

North was about to say something else, but stop mid-track. "Well, that's good. Off you go!" North turned around and disappeared behind the bulk doors.

Jack stared after North and then looked to Phil who was equally as confused as Jack. "What was that all about?" Phil only shook his head. Jack shrugged and leaped into the cool wind blowing gently.

It wasn't long before Jack landed on Jamie's wooden fence. Looking into the small backyard, the kids were nowhere to be seen. Behind the glass windows, Jamie can be seen playing a video game with the other kids.

"Huh? And here I thought kids liked summer." Jack chuckled to himself.

The ice forming on the fence where he perched himself melted away instantly leaving water marks running down the wooden frame. Jack smiled and leapt into the air letting the wind carry him wherever it pleases. Jack soon landed in the park by the lake. He sighed as he left water marks on the grass in the summer heat. He looked across the lake to see some teenage girls sitting on a picnic table. Although he couldn't make out exactly what they were saying, he could hear high pitch giggling. With nothing better to do anyways, Jack decided to eavesdrop.

"OMG, I can't believe you did that." A girl with black hair exclaimed.

A girl with long red hair giggled with embarrassment. "Oh shut up. You're talking like you've never done it before."

"But seriously? You're dating him and you kissed his older brother." Another girl with blond hair spoke.

Jack froze.

"But his brother is _so_ hot. I mean, come on girls. How can you guys not think about it? He's tall, handsome, and he's got that awesome military bod you'd just die for."

The other girls giggled. A brunette girl brushed her hair back. "True. He is hot. But that's seriously messed up. I mean, you're dating Tyler. Aren't you afraid he'll find out?"

The redhead shrugged. "Oh, he'll never know. I mean, we were all pretty drunk and Tyler was way passed out. Plus, I don't think Adam will remember anyways. I mean, even if he does, he'll probably pass it as a dream or something, you know. You seriously think even if Adam does remember, that he'd tell Tyler we were making out?"

The girls giggled some more. Jack shook his head. "Well, I did not need to hear any of that. Seriously, why do all girls always talk about things like this?"

A girl with blonde braids whose back was to Jack suddenly whipped her head to face him. Jack froze as they locked eyes. The blued eye girl's face flushed as she realized their contact and she immediately looked back to the group. Jack was startled that she locked eye contact with him, but wasn't sure due to the distant he was from them. He was quite sure she wasn't looking _at_ him. After all, children's beliefs tend to disappear in the beginning of their teenage years.

"Elsa, what were you looking at?" A pigtailed, red hair girl sitting by her spoke.

"Oh, nothing. I thought I heard something." Elsa spoke.

Jack walked away thinking of nothing else. As he sled down a hill creating wet grass behind him, Jack realized something. "Wait…I feel like…I've seen her somewhere before…"

Then the memory hit him. She was the girl he saved right after his ceremony of becoming a guardian. Then he realized something else. When he saved her, he grabbed her arm and held her. How was that possible? He shouldn't have been able to do that, and yet he did. It's a common thing for children who grew into their teenage years to forget about believing, although there are rare cases. But as Jack recalled, none of the other guardians ever mentioned being able to touch anyone when they reach their adolescence age, even if they were a believer.

Jack looked at his right hand. "What does that mean? Why didn't I think of this before?"

He turned around and headed back to the group, but they were long gone. Not being able to let this go, Jack jumped into the sky and looked around for the girls. He spotted them walking towards the exit of the park. Jack quickly flew towards them landing only a few feet away. Just as he began walking towards them, Elsa turned around again shocked. But she quickly looked away and linked arms with the red hair girl.

Jack was beginning to notice her gaze, like how she was able to notice him but pretending like she didn't. The other girls, however, have no idea Jack was even there. Elsa snuggled up close to the red, pig-tailed hair girl.

In a hush whisper, the red hair girl turned to Elsa. "What's wrong?" Elsa only shook her head. The red hair girl took this as a message and immediately excused themselves from the group. She led Elsa away with Jack following them. Every now and then, Elsa would peek behind to see if Jack was still following them. And every time, she would cling closer to the red hair girl.

"Anna." Elsa closed her eyes and whispered with a shaky voice.

Anna turned to Elsa with a worried expression. "Are you seeing them again?"

Elsa nodded and peeked at Jack. Jack was a bit uncomfortable following them, but the way Elsa was reacting to his presence made him even more curious. Jack decided to block them to see what would happen. The moment he did so, Elsa pulled Anna to an abrupt stop.

"Do you see me?" Jack spoke.

Elsa pretended to look into the store window as if to gaze at the accessories they were selling. There was no one else around on their side of the street. Jack leaned on his staff. "Huh."

Jack reached out as if trying to touch Elsa but she flinched. Jack let out a soft relieved sigh. "So you do see me!"

"Elsa?" Anna spoke to Elsa. "What's wrong? Should we keep moving?"

Elsa looked to the ground, then to Anna, and then Jack. "I can't."

Anna looked at Jack but not actually seeing him. "Is…is it…is it in front of us?"

Elsa looked at Jack again and nodded.

"It? Is that supposed to be referring to me?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

Anna's face paled. "Oh my gosh, what do we do?"

Elsa let out a heavy sigh. In a soft, quiet voice, she spoke to Jack. "What do you want?"

"You can hear me too? Wow, I've heard rumors but I never thought I'd actually get to meet one."

Elsa's expression hardened. "What do you want? If nothing, let us pass."

"You know, you're speaking to me like I'm a ghost." Jack crossed his arms. He looked at Anna and realized her face got paler by the second. "Oh. I see. I guess I should introduce myself first." He cleared his throat. "I'm Jack Frost. You know, the guy who brings winter."

"Jack Frost?" Elsa's eyes widen.

"Huh? What about Jack Frost?" Anna turned to Elsa.

Elsa turned to Anna as if frozen. "The guy…in front of us…is Jack Frost."


End file.
